S.I.D.N.E.E.
The S.I.D.N.E.E.Official Extreme Ghostbusters Website Ghost Activity Archives Default Main was a huge fog-like amorphous mass of ectoplasm containing the ecto-center of the Bermuda Triangle.Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 06:31-06:35). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "By all indications, there's an ectoplasmic core within the fog." History According to Egon Spengler, S.I.D.N.E.E. originated from the Bermuda Triangle, being responsible for all the disappearances throughout the centuries, including a missing tanker in Spring 1953 and a missing yacht in Winter 1994. Overall, 39 disappearances were attributed to the entity.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 08:14-08:20). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Missing Tanker, Spring 1953. Missing Yacht, Winter 1994." During that time, it was in its infantile stage and settled for absorbing prey in a confined area. It pounces on its prey, pulls it to its ectoplasmic core, converts it to ectoplasm, and absorbs it into itself.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 08:40-08:46). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Absorbed would be perhaps more accurate. By an ingestive ectoplasmic entity that shrouds itself in fog." Eventually, it grew into the adolescent stage and left its home and searched for food on its own.Ray Stantz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 09:28-09:36). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Ray says: "More like an adolescent struggling to reach maturity. Until recently, it was satisfied staying in one place feeding on stray ships and aircraft." For six months, it moved up the eastern seaboard of the United States of America.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 08:50-09:10). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "I know. About six months ago, a new pattern of disappearances began to emerge. The entity began heading north up the Eastern Seaboard towards New York City." When it reached New Jersey, S.I.D.N.E.E. absorbed the entire waterfront of Barkley Bluffs leaving the area in a state of economic devastation. The Ghostbusters were called in to investigate by the Mayor and gathered hard data on the entity. They also found out their Proton Streams were ineffective. Peter Venkman's rented boat became a victim of S.I.D.N.E.E. but Kylie Griffin, Eduardo Rivera, Peter, and Winston Zeddemore were saved by the local coast guard patrol. S.I.D.N.E.E. soon approached Liberty Island. Despite arming the Proton Guns with the Fusion Blast Adapters that were used to fuse the Ecto-Clones, the Proton Streams were still ineffective. It was simply too big and succeeded in absorbing the Statue of Liberty. Fortunately, the battle forced S.I.D.N.E.E. to retreat and regenerate. When it returned and assaulted New York, the Real and Extreme Ghostbusters worked fast to construct the biggest and most powerful proton gun and ghost trap. The eight Ghostbusters set up their last stand in Central Park to stop it before it became fully mature. If they didn't, it would keep ingesting matter until its size and density achieved critical mass. S.I.D.N.E.E. would then become quasi-gravitational, like a black hole, and gain the ability to pull in matter.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 15:02-15:09, 15:14-15:17). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "I theorize that this entity will keep on ingesting matter until its size and density achieves critical mass then...It will most likely become quasi-gravitational."Ray Stantz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 15:18-15:24). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Ray says: "Like a black hole in space. Instead of moving toward matter, all matter will be drawn to it!" The plan almost failed when the proton gun lost power and Kylie was almost devoured. Fortunately, the group managed to plug into a nearby power box while Eduardo pulled Kylie free, enabling the Ghostbusters to captured their most dangerous enemy yet. With S.I.D.N.E.E's capture, not only was everything in New York restored, but every vehicle and living creature that was lost in the Bermuda Triangle was freed and returned to the physical plane, resulting in thousands of lives getting a second chance to live.Ray Stantz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 18:50-18:57). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Ray says: "Apparently everything and everyone devoured by the entity through the years is returning to the physical plane." Classification S.I.D.N.E.E.'s classification is never given but it was inferred to be somewhere between a Class 8 to 10 Free Roaming Spirit.[http://www.extremeghostbusters.org/journals/journal10.html Official Extreme Ghostbusters Website Spengler's Spirit Guide Journal 10 "Aquatic Meat Chunks - A Case for Ectoplasm" Page One Egon writes: "Personally, I can hardly imagine a more perfect breeding ground for Class 8-10 free roaming spirit materializations -- the vast depths are fertile fields for ecto-activity. After all, where else could a 200 mile wide ectoplasmic mucus blanket like out old pal S.I.D.N.E.E. materialize?"] Egon referred to S.I.D.N.E.E. as an Ingestive Ectoplasmic Entity.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 08:40-08:46). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. ''Egon says: "Absorbed would be perhaps more accurate. By an ingestive ectoplasmic entity that shrouds itself in fog." After conducting a system analysis of P.K.E. readings, Ray Stantz stated S.I.D.N.E.E. was in a semi-nascent state of development struggling to reach maturity.Ray Stantz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 09:14-09:25). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Ray says: "I've run a systems analysis of the P.K.E. readings. This creature appears to be of a similar class of demon to one we encountered before except this one is in a semi-nascent state of development."Ray Stantz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 09:28-09:36). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Ray says: "More like an adolescent struggling to reach maturity. Until recently, it was satisfied staying in one place feeding on stray ships and aircraft." At the radio tower, upon defeating the Ecto-Clones, Egon's P.K.E. Meter picked up its massive reading and measured a spectral spread miles long.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 20:13-20:20). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "This is odd. We defeated the entity but I'm still getting a massive reading yet totally unlike anything I've ever seen."Ray Stantz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 20:21-20:28). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Ray says: "Gotta be a malfunction. The spectral spread of that read is miles wide. No ghost in existence is that big." After taking residual readings off of Peter and Garrett Miller, Egon was amazed to see they indicated a spectral density in a state of incalculable flux.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 03:49-03:52). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "They indicate a spectral density in a state of incalculable flux." In Barkley Bluffs, Ray's readings indicated an intensely powerful poltergeist.Ray Stantz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 05:14-05:18). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Ray says: "We're dealing with one intensely powerful poltergeist." Around the same time, Kylie also detected it and noted it had an ectoplasmic field half a mile wide.Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 06:08-06:10). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "With an ectoplasmic field half a mile wide." Powers S.I.D.N.E.E can emit a fog-like substance, aiding it in confusing its prey. It can then convert any matter into ectoplasm and absorb it. S.I.D.N.E.E. is highly resistant to Proton Streams and it took a Proton Cannon with 100 times the force of existing equipment to confine it in the stream. Conflicts It was stated a few times in episode this creature was in that it was most massive entity they ever dealt with. However, in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Venkman's Ghost Repellers," there was New Jersey Parallelogram which one can assume was larger if the Parallelogram was also an entity. Ray does refer to the ParallelogramRay Stantz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 09:14-09:25). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Ray says: "I've run a systems analysis of the P.K.E. readings. This creature appears to be of a similar class of demon to one we encountered before except this one is in a semi-nascent state of development." and it's also possible the Parallelogram was in a more infantile state than S.I.D.N.E.E. was because it remained in one area near Ambrose Light. Trivia *Egon mentions S.I.D.N.E.E. on his online Spengler's Spirit Guide entries in Journal 9 "The Bermuda Triangle"Official Extreme Ghostbusters Website Spengler's Spirit Guide Journal 9 "The Bermuda Triangle" Page One *On Cover B of Ghostbusters Issue #12, S.I.D.N.E.E. makes a non-canon cameo on the postcard below "SEATTLE" Appearances Extreme Ghostbusters *"Back in the Saddle, Part 1" *"Back in the Saddle, Part 2" References Gallery Primary Canon BackInTheSaddlePartTwoBermudaTriangle.jpg|Disappearances in Bermuda Triangle attributed to S.I.D.N.E.E. BackInTheSaddlePartTwoANewPattern.jpg|6 month journey to New York Sidnee02.jpg|Absorbing Statue of Liberty Sidnee03.jpg Sidnee04.jpg|In Times Square Sidnee08.jpg BermudaTriangle.jpg Sidnee05.jpg Sidnee07.jpg Sidnee09.jpg Secondary Canon SIDNEEIDW12.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #12 Category:Ghosts Category:EGB Characters